Finding Home Book One: Lost
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: When Auror Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban for six months for something he didn't do, everything changes for little Liliana-Anne Luna Dora Potter and Ginny isn't all she appears to be.
1. 0 Prologue

**Series: Finding Home**

**Book: One of Three (Maybe)**

**Title: Lost**

**Summary: When Auror Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban for six months for something he didn't do, everything changes for little Liliana-Anne Luna Dora Potter and Ginny isn't all she appears to be.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: _If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus would have been alive at the end of the series, but they weren't and I cried and I guess I don't own Harry Potter =[_**

**_A/N: Hey hey. Me again. *grins* Sorry its been awhile, but I've just moved interstate (i'm pretty sure thats the word) so everything has been hectic and my creative brain has been blocked by all the packing and moving and house searching and unpacking and so-on. For those who are waiting for the rewrite of The Change Starts, don't worry, I'll have that up soon =] Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, I began writing it about a years ago and the first two and a half chapters have been sitting on my computer collecting dust *laughs* Enjoy *bows and sweeps arm out*_**

**Finding Home Book One: Lost**

**Prologue**

The red-head stared down at the statement in her hands with disbelief. What the hell possessed him to do that?!

_Dear Mrs Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband, Mr. Harry James Potter will be incarcerated within Azkaban until his trial, 6 months from today._

_He was arrested under the use of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. _

_Your accounts will be frozen until such time that your husband is found innocent, or until he has done his time within Azkaban._

_We are sorry for the inconvenience._

_Department of Law…_

She looked down at her swollen stomach and at the two little boys playing tag with each other in the front garden. How in hell was she supposed to support three children with no money?

"Come on Mrs Potter! Push! That's it, almost there!" the mediwitch coached.

With a final scream on pain, Ginny fell to the bed, her face covered in sweat and her hair a mess of tangles as she listened to the cry of her newborn baby. When the mediwitches finished cleaning the child, they wrapped it in a blanket and passed it to the half dazed mother.

"You have a beautiful baby girl!" the mediwitch cooed. "What will her name be?"

Ginny stared down at the whimpering purple bundle, almost breaking down when she blearily opened her eyes to show bright green pupils.

"Lily. Liliana-Anne Luna Dora Potter," Ginny whispered, tracing the child's cheek bone softly with her fingertip.

She had her father's eyes. Gods she was beautiful.

Her heart almost broke when she thought about what she was going to do. But it had to be done.

Two weeks since that letter came, and no matter how much she pleaded the Ministry to let her get at least some money out of one of the accounts to support her children, they wouldn't allow her to.

All their things were in storage at the Burrow, where she had had to go when they had repossessed their home. Gods, it broke her heart.

_I'm sorry, Lily-Anne_, she thought to the child as she suppressed the memories of each of the mediwitches and made them believe that little Lily was a still-born. She even created a golem to support the story. _I'm so, so sorry._

The day after the 'death' of her daughter, Ginny managed to sneak away and placed little Lily on the door step of an old orphanage with a piece of paper within that said:

_Her name is Lily-Anne Luna Dora. She was born on the 31st of October, 2008. Please take care of her and please find her a good home…_

With that, Ginerva Molly Potter, turned and left, never looking back. She would forget that little girl with her bright green eyes if it took her a lifetime. For, to the rest of the world, she was dead.

Six months later found her sitting at the back of the courtroom, waiting for the verdict the jury came to for her husband. Just as they were about to pronounce to the court, that their saviour, the Boy-Who-Conquered, was guilty of the use of the Killing Curse, the doors slammed open and rumpled looking Draco Malfoy fell through the doors.

'He didn't do it!' he managed to shout. "I… I did it! I just used Potter's wand! My father had taken mine and was hurting my son! Please listen to me!"

The crowd was shocked, but when Ginny looked down at her husband, she saw that he was looking at Malfoy with a look of pride.

"If what you're saying is true, Mr Malfoy, why didn't you come forward with the facts sooner?" a large man at the front asked.

"I… I don't know… but I come forward now so that another innocent man won't be locked away…"

With that, Harry was declared innocent and Draco Lucius Malfoy was sentence to four years at Azkaban for the use of the Killing Curse in the means of self-defence.

Harry looked at his wife, and wondered what had happened to her in the last six months to make her seem so… cold. She was distant, but never stopped nurturing their sons.

A look of pain flashed across his face when he remembered what had happened to his little girl. Lily-Anne. After his mother. After his grandmother. His heart broke again at the thought of watching that little girl grow up and he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

One year old Lily-Anne pushed herself up off the ground, using the lounge as crutch and walked shakily to the other end.

A smiling couple watched the green-eyed, red-haired girl with interest as she pushed herself off the lounge and took two steps away before falling on her nappy padded bum. Unlike other children, who would have started to cry she merely furrowed her brow and crawled back over to the lounge and tried again.

They turned to the person who was showing them the different children to say they would love to adopt that little girl, when a surprised cry made them turn to see one of the older girls pointing at the child, who was holding her arms above her head, accepting the soft, but old, plush toy that had flown to her from the other side of the room.

As quick as they could, the couple left the orphanage, wanting nothing more that to get away from the children who did freaky things.

His little girl would be five now.

He looked down at the white headstone that sat next to his parents, his godfather's and their friend and his wife's.

_Lilian__a-Anne Luna Dora Potter_

_She will be loved_

_31.10.08 – 31.10.08_

He placed a white lily on his little girl's grave, putting a similar one on his mother's grave and white roses on the other graves before he knelt down in front of his little girl's headstone and traced the letters of her name.

"Happy birthday, baby. I wish I could have seen you, princess. I wish I could have seen you grow up and watch your eyes light up in happiness. That I could have been a protective father that would chase away all his little girl's boyfriends… Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are there with you though… so; I guess they can look after you until it's my time, yeah? Your older brother, James, is a typical prankster. Then again, I suppose it is my fault as I let your uncle George baby-sit him and he sells pranks for a living… on the other hand, your other brother, Albus, is more level-headed, though he does play his occasional prank... though no one is really sure if they were his or not…" Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't be all that surprised if he became a Slytherin… Sorry, dad, Padfoot, but its true…"

Harry looked down at his watch and wiped the tears from his eyes before standing and digging around in his pockets before pulling out a small glass figurine of a ballet dancer to place on the ground in front of the headstone.

"Happy Birthday again, my little flower," Harry whispered, bending over to place a soft kiss on top of the white headstone. "See you next year."

On the other side of London, in an old, broken orphanage, a small girl with bright green eyes and dark red hair hummed 'Happy Birthday' to herself softly with her eyes closed. A tear trailed down her cheek and without thinking, she summoned her old teddy bear with a missing eye and ear to her and hugged it to her chest.

As she hummed, a picture of a tall man with eyes like her own, with black hair and wearing glasses with tears in his eyes came to mind.

She watched as he whispered, "_Happy Birthday again, my little flower. See you next year…_"

Little Lily-Anne got no sleep that night, her dreams consumed of the green eyed man crying in front of a fireplace and of the same man crying out in pain as a man that looked like a snake whispered, '_crucio_,' over and over.

_TBC..._

**_A/N: So.... What did'ja thinks? Like or Dislike? Please Tells me *grins* Good reviews equals a shiny object and a new chapter =]_**

**_*coff*pressthegreyreviewbutton*coff* vvvvv_**

**_-- Elli3 *mwah*_**


	2. 1 The Snowy Owl and It's Surprise

**Series: Finding Home**

**Book: One of Three (Maybe)**

**Title: Lost**

**Summary: When Auror Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban for six months for something he didn't do, everything changes for little Liliana-Anne Luna Dora Potter and Ginny isn't all she appears to be.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the skies would be be yellow and the grass would be blue. It'd be nice; It'd be cool; but it ain't true... darn...**

**_A/N: Hey hey I's back *grins* Here be's the second (well first) chapter of 'Lost'. I hopes you is liking it =]_**

**Finding Home Book One: ****Lost**

**The Snowy Owl and ****its Surprise**

The little green eyed girl stood at the sink, humming softly to herself as she washed the lunch dishes. Her eyes were glazed over as she mechanically washed, and then dried the dishes before putting them away. She had done so, so often that she knew what she was doing without looking.

A soft peck on the window brought her from her musings to see a beautiful, white snowy owl, with black feathers in places along its wings, sitting on the window sill, wanting entrance. With a furrowed brow, she opened the window with wet hands and let the bird fly in wobbly. When it sat on her shoulder, she shook her hands once, to dry her hands and took the rough paper from its talons, placing it on the bench before she coached the bird down to her wrist.

As it sat on her wrist, she noticed that many of its feathers were bent and it tried not to lean on its left leg.

'Oh you poor thing,' the girl murmured, stroking the bird's feathers softly and gently stroking its left leg. 'Did those mean old boys get you, sweetheart? Well, it's okay now. I won't let them hurt you no more.'

She looked down at the paper she had taken from the owl and noticed her name scrawled across the front.

'Is this mine?' she asked the bird, holding in up. The bird merely blinked, but the girl took that as a yes and gently placed the bird on the bench, stroking it again, hoping that the healing thing she did to herself would work on the bird. She smiled when she saw the feathers straightening out and got to opening her letter.

Inside were two separate sheets of rough paper, the writing written in emerald green ink.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin, Second Class)**_

_**Dear Miss Lily-Anne Luna Dora,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_Roselyn Sinistra_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily looked up from the letter in shock and whispered to the bird, 'is this for real?'

The owl looked at her before nodding its head slightly, making Lily grin. When she remembered that the first of September was the next day, she became nervous, but decided that they would still probably accept her when they found out that her letter was late. Really late.

She took off out of the kitchen to look for Madame Cornwall, the administrator of the orphanage.

The next morning, Miss Thomas, one of the younger caretakers, took Lily for the hour walk to Kings Cross station. All Lily had with her, shrunken by herself and put into her pocket, was her teddy with a missing eye, no ears and half a left arm, a ballerina statue she had gotten the man that lived next door for her to whittle – in return, she made him a small apple and cinnamon pie -, her letter, a small suit case with her clothes – that consisted of three t-shirts, three pairs of shorts, three skirts, two long shirts for winter, one jumper, two pairs of long pants and three pairs of socks- and the owl that had delivered her letter was sitting on her shoulder. Lily had wondered why the owl didn't leave, but she was glad that it stayed.

Fifteen minutes from the train station, Lily and Miss Thomas walked past a seedy looking tavern that had a sign hanging up out the front that read 'The Leaky Cauldron.' As they passed it, Lily shivered as tendrils of _something_ reached out and tried to consume her, but although it was disconcerting, Lily realized that it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

As they continued to walk, Lily noticed a stick looking object sticking out from underneath a sad looking bush. Without a second thought, she picked it up and nearly dropped it when a rush of power flew up her arm. That was when she figured that it was a wand.

_I guess I should leave it here, just in case the person that dropped it, comes back to look at it_, she thought to herself and reluctantly put it back.

Lily went back to an impatient Miss Thomas and they continued on with Lily trying to forget the wand that seemed to know her.

When they reached the station, Miss Thomas stopped the green eyed girl and said, "Good luck, Lily-Anne, and please don't forget to try and find somewhere to stay during the summer, because you know that Cornwall won't let you come back to the orphanage now that you've been accepted to a boarding school."

"Okay," Lily murmured, and hugged the young caretaker before she could change her mind, whispering a soft, "good-bye Nina."

The red-head then turned to enter the station when a sign caught her attention. _Puppies in need for good home!_ Was written in black paint on a piece of cardboard, above a medium sized cardboard box. Hearing the soft barking sounds from inside, Lily walked over to the box and looked inside to see a small puppy, old enough to eat solids, within, trying to get out and looking very alone. It was black, except for various brown markings, with bright green eyes not unlike her own and, from the books she had read, Lily realized that it must be rotweiler pup. Not understanding why someone would abandon perfectly good pups, Lily bent over to sweep the small pup up into her arms, cradling it as the petted its head.

"Come on, Owen Godric," she murmured, not knowing where the name came from, but not caring. "We have a train to catch."

As she walked away into the crowd, with the snowy owl flying discretely after her, she didn't see the sign and its box disappearing completely.

Upon reaching Platform 9, Lily looked around to try and find 9¾ but was unable to see it. As she started to panic, she saw a group of people led by a grey haired woman walking towards the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. She watched in surprise as several of the children walked _through_ the wall and just before the last person, the grey haired woman, was about to walk through, Lily gathered her courage and tapped the woman on the shoulder, careful to make sure that Owen didn't fall or that the snowy owl wasn't jostled to badly.

When the woman turned to look at her, Lily asked softly, "Um… I was just wondering… could you please tell me how to get onto Platform 9¾?"

The woman gave her a bright smile, her face kind and cheerful, and said, "Don't worry; all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Here, I'll go through with you, okay?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at the woman through her hair and nodded, taking the woman's hand with her free one.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Not a problem dear," the woman said, brushing it off. "I've sent seven children off to Hogwarts and today I'm sending off my tenth grandchild."

Lily looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"Wow," she whispered before turning to concentrate on walking through the wall with the nice woman.

When they managed to reach the platform, the woman let go off her hand before looking around with a furrowed brow and asking with concern, "We didn't leave your things on the platform, did we?"

Blushing slightly, Lily shook her head and said, "I have my things with me. I have to talk to the professors when we get there became I didn't get my letter until yesterday, and I had no time to get my things. All the clothes I have are in my pockets."

"What do you mean, you didn't get your owl until yesterday? They usually send them off a month before term starts."

"Well, there's this group of boys at the orphanage that don't like animals and kept scaring her off. They hurt her too, but I managed to heal her before it got too bad, didn't I?" Lily said, looking up at the bird that flew to sit on her shoulder.

The owl in question hooted softly in reply, nuzzling the girl's cheek slightly.

"Heal her?" the woman asked.

Lily hummed a yes before putting her finger up to the owl's beak. Seeing what she wanted, the owl nipped her finger hard enough to leave a scar if it went untreated, though Lily didn't wince.

"Watch," Lily said softly, showing the woman her bleeding finger before blowing on it slowly and showing the woman again. The woman watched at the blood was sucked back into the wound and watched as the wound closed up.

"Oh my," was all the woman managed to say.

Lily shrugged slightly and said, "My name's Lily-Anne Dora, by the way. Nice to meet you and thank you again for helping me through the barrier."

"Not… Not a problem dear," the woman said, composing herself. "My name's Molly Weasley. I hope you sort out the problems with your equipment. I do hope we can meet again, but I must be going. It seems my family is getting antsy."

Lily giggled, ignoring how her heart hurt at the word 'family,' before turning to fight her way through the crowd and onto the train. A tear trailed down her cheek as she looked back to where Molly was hugging her grandchildren before turning away, not seeing the woman in question look up to see her wipe the tear away.

Molly watched as the small, pale girl wiped the tear away before entering the train, carrying the small pup and petting the familiar looking owl as it nuzzled her cheek.

_That poor child_.

Molly didn't miss the fact the she spoke of an orphanage and realized that the girl probably had no family, and now, no home.

Looking down at her eleven year old grandson, she carded her fingers through his before saying, "now, Louis, I want you to behave at school, okay? I know your mother probably already told you this, but I just wanted to repeat it. I also want to ask you to try and befriend a young girl called Lily-Anne Dora, okay?"

"But, why, grandma?" Louis asked confused.

"Because she has no family and she is in your year, so can you please try?"

"Okay grandma," Louis said, hugging his grandma again before going back to his parents, leaving Molly to stare at the train and wonder why the girl seemed so familiar and why she was alone.

Twenty minutes after the train left the station, the door to her compartment opened to show a boy of thirteen and a girl her age standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind if we sit here, every where else is… full…" the boy said, though Lily didn't miss his slight pause and realized that no one probably wanted them in their compartment.

"Of course," she murmured with a shrug, petting Owen, who was sitting in her lap.

"The name's Scorpius Malfoy," the boy said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "And I'm not entirely sure who this is."

The girl in question giggling slightly before saying, "My name is Serena Longbottom. I'm a first year."

Lily smiled and said softly, "Well, I'm Lily-Anne Dora… though Dora is my middle name because I don't know my last name, so just call me Lily-Anne."

Scorpius smiled at the red-head before frowning and asking, "You don't know you last name?"

"I grew up in an orphanage," was all Lily would say and she saw that Scorpius regretted his question.

"Who's this?" Serena asked, kneeling down in front of Lily and petting Owen.

"This is O-gee," Lily said softly with a shrug. "It stands for Owen Godric."

"Cute."

Scorpius looked up at the snowy owl sitting in the rack above Lily and said, "What about her?"

"I'm not sure. She gave me my letter and didn't leave after I got it, but I don't mind. She's a good owl," Lily murmured, reaching up to pet the owl's stomach.

Sitting in the seat beside Lily, Serena asked, "Where are your things?"

Lily smiled and pulled the shrunken wooden figurine out of her pocket and waved her hand over it to bring it back to its normal size.

"It all here in my pocket. I shrunk it before I left," Lily murmured with a shrug.

"But you're not meant to magic outside of school!" Scorpius said in shock.

"I've been doing magic like this since I was one," Lily murmured. "If it wasn't allowed, they would have sent someone to tell me."

"Where is your wand?" Serena asked, pulling out her own.

Lily shrugged and said softly, "I don't have one… I have to talk to the professors when we get their because I didn't get the letter until yesterday so I had no time to get my things, and even if I did have time, I don't have money to get it."

"Oh…"

After that, the train ride was pretty quiet except for when Scorpius pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap and with the help of Serena, taught Lily how to play.

She won three matches out of five by the time a prefect came in to tell them to put their robes on as they were about to arrive.

Lily looked down at her clothes and shrugged. She guessed she would just have to wear what she was wearing. But when she looked up, she saw Serena holding out one of her robes to use.

"Thanks," Lily murmured, placing Owen on the seat beside her and standing to pull to robes on, giggling at the cuffs fell a good three centimeters past her hands.

Seeing her predicament, Scorpius rolled his eyes before getting her to hold her arms up and proceeded to roll the sleeves up for her.

"Thanks Scorpie," Lily said with a cheeky grin as he scowled.

The train began to slow and a brown-haired girl came in to see if they were ready, but stopped when she saw Scorpius.

"Malfoy," she said shortly.

Scorpius lost his easy-going demeanor and scowled at the girl, growling, "Weasley," back at her.

Before a fight could ensue, Lily asked softly, "Weasley? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Molly Weasley would you?"

Lily reached up to pet the owl as it landing on her shoulder and picked Owen up from his place on the seat as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, she's my grandmother," she girl said, eyeing the owl with curiosity. "Why?"

"She's a nice woman," Lily murmured, petting her small pup absently. She suddenly looked up and stared the girl in the eyes briefly before ducking her head again, letting her hair fall to cover her eyes slightly. "You are lucky to have her."

"Yeah, I guess I am," the girl said, clearly confused before a look on comprehension then suspicion fell across her face. "Why do you have my Uncle Harry's owl? She's been missing for a month."

"Oh, she belongs to someone?" Lily said in obvious disappointment.

"Yes," the girl said. "And you stole her from my Uncle Harry. He's been worried sick. Come here Snowflake, I'll take you back to Uncle Harry."

She reached out to take the owl, but she snapped at her fingers before nuzzling Lily's cheek once more. The girl turned to glare at the girl, but faltered when she saw the girl's red face and narrowed eyes.

"I did _not_ steal your uncle's owl. I saved it. A group of boys had gotten hold of her and they weren't exactly nice. I healed her leg before it could get worse, so I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me a thief. Your grandmother may be a nice woman, but you clearly are not, for you judge on a person's appearance before getting the facts. Now leave, because you are not welcome here," Lily said, her voice deathly quiet and cold as ice.

The girl fled as the train came to a stop and people began to push their way off the train. Lily turned to her two new friends and murmured, "Sorry for the outburst."

Surprising her, Scorpius merely grinned before saying, "I've been trying for the last two years to lower her a few notches. I congratulate you. Rose Weasley is too much of a know-it-all for my tastes."

Serena smiled serenely and nodded, making Lily smile.

"Well, we have to go, so we'll see you later, Scorpie," Serena said, linking her arm through Lily's, careful not to knock Owen, and led her outside. "It's time to see the other firsties, Lily-Anne."

Lily merely smiled and allowed herself to be led to the boats that would take the first years to the castle.

**_A/N: Soo? was it goods? As for Lily-Anne to seemingly be so powerful, it will be explained. I'm trying not to do the Mary-Sue thing where the main character has all this power, promise. If it gets to look like that, could you tell me, so i can try and fix it please? Thanks *grins*_**

**_Ellie: Pssst, don't forgets to review *smiles and bounces* reviews make the plot bunnies happy =]_**


End file.
